


Broken Down

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Sometimes a ship breaks down, and sometimes, so does a General.(Whumptober day 12: broken down)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Broken Down

Sometimes, it was all just too much.

Sometimes a broken down ship was the straw to break the eopie’s back.

Anakin had felt this coming for a while, but he still wished that Rex hadn’t had to see it. That man dealt with so much on a daily basis, it was stupid to make him deal with a crying Jedi as well.

“There, there, General,” Rex said, climbing up to perch on the edge of the engine compartment near Anakin.

Anakin huffed wetly and turned his head away. Over the course of his padawancy, he’d learned that it wasn’t considered a waste of water to cry on any planet but Tatooine, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get anxious when someone else saw him tear up. Even if it was someone he trusted dearly, like Rex.

But Rex was always better with emotions than Anakin was, and he gripped the Knight’s shoulder comfortingly, looking away from him and at the engine block instead. He rubbed comforting circles at the top of Anakin’s arm while Anakin sniffled and struggled to get himself under control. It was ridiculous to be crying over a fried hydrothermic regulator.

“It’ll be alright, General,” Rex said kindly. “We’re in this together.”

Anakin clasped a hand over Rex’s, a silent thank you as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his other hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Nothing to apologize for, sir,” Rex said. “Happens to the best of us. Hell, the other day I cried over a broken boot clasp. I know how it is.”

Anakin squeezed his hand again. Rex squeezed back, then moved his hand to the back of Anakin’s neck and pull him in for a side-Keldabe.

It would be okay. As long as he had Rex, it would be okay.


End file.
